


我也不知道搞什么题目总之就是雷普

by nightfeathers0927



Category: Kamen Rider Zi-O
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27226225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightfeathers0927/pseuds/nightfeathers0927
Summary: 【白黑沃注意】
Relationships: Woz/White Woz
Kudos: 1





	我也不知道搞什么题目总之就是雷普

**Author's Note:**

> 搞他！搞他！AO3竟然没有白黑沃的CP tag，我纠结许久不知道怎么打tag

黑沃兹被揪着领子狠狠地掼到墙上，后脑勺碰上坚硬的水泥墙面撞得他眼冒金星，耳朵里嗡嗡作响，温热而粘稠的血流了他一脸，将他视野里残余的画面遮挡的更加模糊不清，只有那顶白色的羊毛毡帽还有尚且算得易于辨认的轮廓，他擦了一把脸，向那一小片白色伸出手去，不知是想将它推开还是拉向自己的方向——不管他本意如何，在长久的战斗中积蓄下的疲惫感已经剥夺了他的手臂应有的力量，仅仅为白色上印上了几抹鲜艳的红。他的鼻子也在流血，铁锈味在他的鼻腔和喉咙里四溢开来，但即便如此黑沃兹仍然能够在这一片混乱的气味中准确识别出一缕熟悉的味道。那气息的主人离他很近，几乎是鼻尖碰鼻尖的距离。一只手握住了他沾满血迹的右手，又一只手在抚摸他的脸，纤长的手指细致地描摹着他面容的轮廓。对于接下来即将发生的事黑沃兹心知肚明，他想过无数种落败后的可能性，却万万想不到会是这样。不，或者说，也曾有这样的预想在他脑海中一闪而过，但瞬间就被他否定了：自己怎么会做这样的事呢。  
对，“自己”怎么会做这样的事呢。那只原先抚摸脸颊的手已经探往他的下腹处时黑沃兹没来由地想，也许当时自己这么想，与其说是出于对“自己”的了解，倒不如说是已隐隐有了预感，只是无论如何也不想承认。他搜刮着每一缕肌肉里残存的些许气力试图躲开那只不安分的手，但是失血过多致使他的行为犹如蚍蜉撼树。他被轻易地压制住，被抽了骨头一般软塌塌地顺着墙滑落地面，在灰色的水泥墙上拖出一道深色的，微微闪着点光的痕迹。沾着血的白色羊毛毡帽从他的视线中不紧不慢地晃过，一点温度贴着他的耳朵，一个声音对他轻声低语：别再抗拒了，还是乖乖顺从“你自己”的意志吧。  
黑沃兹真想啐一口带血的痰到那人脸上，可惜他现在的身体状况连动一动都是难耐的煎熬。幸而魔王陛下没见着我这副失态的模样——这时候他居然还有闲心这么想：魔王陛下现在在哪里呢？那家伙的“救世主”，意气用事的刺头毛小子又在哪里呢？谁都不在这里，谁都不知道他们在哪里，这样最好。他任由那双手摆弄他，解开他的衣扣，扯掉他的腰带，将那本他一直握在手中的书抽走然后远远抛开，将被血染脏的衣物从身上一件一件地剥离。他仍然在流血，血带走了他清晰的意识，而那人似乎对此仍不满足，他凑上前来吻他，说是吻，倒不如说是凶狠的啮咬，咬得黑沃兹苍白的嘴唇也开始渗血，反倒显得已经半死不活的他仿佛又有了些生气。  
他在白沃兹毫不留情地攻城掠地时眼神涣散地望着高高的天花板，像条濒死的鱼一样张着嘴巴喘气。性是否带来了快感他全然不知，就连剧烈的痛感也已经逐渐淡去，不知是感官能力的丧失还是因为他已经麻木，亦或两者皆有。确凿无疑的是有泪水从他的眼角渗出，在重力作用下滑落，消失于凌乱的发丝之中。在他支离破碎的虚弱喘息中他听到几声嘲讽的笑，温热的舌头贴上他的眼角，白沃兹将血与泪的混合物舐去卷入自己的口中，还故意将嘴咂得啧啧作响。那一身白衣成了此刻黑沃兹眼中唯一鲜明的色调，它在晃动，在颤抖，忽而放大又忽而缩小，它的存在证明着黑沃兹的视觉神经尚且未彻底罢工。白沃兹的手在四处游走，抹上一手的鲜红，再将鲜红染向这具躯体的其他地方。他熟悉这具身体如同熟悉他本身，因为这本就是他“自己”，他知道触碰哪里会激发黑沃兹的颤抖和不成体统的喘息与呻吟。另一个自己——他想这么问，以救世主之臣的身份俯身问这位被钉死的魔王的忠臣——看着自己的脸会让你这么有感觉吗？事实上他也确实这么问了，不仅如此，他还要愉悦地加上一句，原来这个世界的“我”竟然……他顿了一下，那个词没有说出口。  
黑沃兹听见了白沃兹的话，他艰难地扯起嘴角，露出一个讽刺的微笑。他想反唇相讥，但嘴唇张合间漏出的只有大量的气音，白沃兹要把耳朵贴过去才能听得清他在说什么。他在说：原话奉还。难道你在做那种事的时候会在面前放面镜子，看着自己的脸做吗？白沃兹一瞬间愕然，但也只有那一瞬间的失态。他看着黑沃兹，浑身是血，衣服凌乱，气若游丝地喘息着，颤抖着，眼睛里失去原有的光彩。他看着那张同属于他们二人的面容，忽然放声大笑：不，我当然不会这么做，但我会对你这样做，因为我要折辱你，否定你，以此告知你你的存在是错误的。魔王与救世主不必费心为我们分出什么黑与白，因为我是唯一合理的存在，而你，不过是由我的世界衍生而出的世界里的一个错误。这段话他没有说出口，他不屑也不必说明。他抓住黑沃兹虚弱无力的手将他拉起拥入怀中，丝毫不顾自己的衣服也将沾染上那鲜艳的罪证，假惺惺的温情遮掩之下是他以更多的痛苦与耻辱的注入向“自己”传达他未出口的言语，绝望的气音此时于他是胜利的证明。  
他们二人都没有手表，但是白沃兹心里有数，他已在那本书上写下设定好的未来，届时“他”的小魔王与他的救世主都将赶到，在此之前他会处理好应作为他们两人的秘密而保守起来的一切。知晓未来又如何？他舔舐黑沃兹脸颊上有些凝固了的血，轻声说道，能改写未来的我和我的救世主，才是最终的胜利者。他不确定黑沃兹的喉咙竭力发出的气流声中是否有任何回击，但这也无所谓了。  
在此之前，就让他和“他”继续吧。


End file.
